Entré las sombras
by FGxAwaken
Summary: Fiore es el continente en el que nací y el lugar donde actualmente vivo, fui criado por Igneel un Dragón, hasta que un día me abandono dejándome a mi suerte, pero gracias a eso pude aprender mas de lo que Igneel me pudo enseñar y ver la cruel realidad que rodea al mundo, por eso decidí trabajar solo entre las sombras. Solo tengo un objetivo, encontrar a Igneel o eso creía antes...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 **Esto no es un capitulo solo es el prólogo de la historia, el primer capítulo sale la próxima semana, junto con el de mi otra historia. Explicare lagunas coas antes**

-Esto- **se usara para diálogos**

 **-Esto- para pensamientos (si hablan por telequinesis se usara esta)**

 **Espero y la apoyen y sin más al Prólogo**

-¡IGNEEL!-ese soy yo un niño de 10 años en medio del bosque, extraño ¿no? Se preguntan por qué grito esa palabra, la grito porque busco a mi padre Igneel, él no es humano por cierto es un "Dragon".

Yo fui encontrado por él, el me enseño muchas cosas pero la que más me ayudo fue la de magia, en Fiore la magia es algo muy común y hay aquellos que la usan como una profesión, aquellos son llamados magos. Igneel me dejo el día 7 de Julio del año 777, ese día busque por todo el bosque cualquier rastro de Igneel, pero nada o encontré ni un pequeño rastro de el

-¡Oí Igneel deja de esconderte! ¡¿Dónde te escondes?!-mis gritos resonaban por todo el bosque, estaban llenos de tristeza y soledad, estaba solo y triste en esa época no sabía que hacer buscaba a Igneel con todas mis fuerza, pero era inútil. Ahora solo recuerdo sus últimas palabras "Ve a Fairy Tail

Días después

Era un día lluvioso me encontraba refugiado en una cueva con una fogata enfrente de mí, estaba muy sucio, mi pantalón un poco desgastado al igual que mi playera y mi cabello parecía mojado al igual que toda mi ropa, eso era porque me moje un poco por la lluvia

-¿Por qué me dejaste Igneel?-me preguntaba todos los días el ¿Porque? Jamás obtuve respuesta a esa pregunta.

En ese momento me encontraba en una riña mental, en lo que haría en el futuro por un lado dirigirme a Fairy Tail y por el otro viajar por todo Fiore en busca de Igneel. Mientras seguía pensando que hacer después de unos minutos me quede dormido

Al día siguiente desperté dándome cuente de que paro de llover, decidí ir a pescar algo de comer a un lago, antes de partir, ya que había tomado una decisión de la cual no me arrepentiré de elegir.

-¿Cómo será Magnolia?-me dije a mi mismo, planeaba dirigirme a Magnolia y no por ir a Fairy Tail, sino para dar una pequeña mirada al lugar donde Igneel quería que me dirigiera. Mi plan era conocer antes el lugar a donde mi padre quiso que fuera y después dirigirme a mi viaje por Fiore

-Antes que nada tengo que buscar como me vengare de Igneel por abandonarme- decía lleno de ira por cómo me dejo Igneel sin decirme nada levantando mi mano enfrente de mí, mientras lo aprieto con fuerza por mi ira.

Ahora pensando bien las cosas no sé qué hubiera pasado si Igneel jamás me hubiese abandonado, tal vez yo y el estuviéramos ahora juntos hablando o haciendo otra cosa. Ahora el futuro será el que me diga que pasara hora conmigo.

Unas horas después

Iba caminando con rumbo a Magnolia, en el camino pude ver algunos pueblos cercanos, era una experiencia en ese época para mi muy sorprendente era mi primera vez viendo un pueblo así de cerca, si yo estuviera enfrente de él me estaría partiendo de risa, por la facilidad con la que me sorprendo jejeje.

Cuando pude ver la entrada hacía magnolia, mis ojos brillaron en ese momento por el un lugar con muchas casas y tiendas. Estuve explorando toda Magnolia viendo distintas tiendas de distintas cosas, hasta pasar enfrente de un enorme edificio que tenía en la parte superior de la entrada el nombre "Fairy Tail". Ese era el lugar al cual Igneel quiso que fuera, para mí era sorprendente el lugar, era la primera vez que veía un lugar así.

Estaba a punto de irme, pero las puertas se abrieron saliendo de hay una niña, que parecía mayor a mí, vestía unas botas cafés, con un vestido blanco, una camisa del mismo color y cubierta por la parte superior con una armadura, pero lo que más resaltaba era su cabellera de un color Rojo, al igual que sus ojos de color café.

-¡Me voy a hacer una misión, espero y no destruyan nada!- dijo aquella niña la cual se dirigía a la estación de magnolia.

Al pasar enfrente de mí pude oler un olor a fresas proveniente de ella.

 **-Así que hay gente como ella trabajando en gremios-** es lo que pensé viendo cómo se iba, era la mujer más linda que vi en ese momento o por lo menos solo para mí **–Te encontrare Igneel y después de eso regresare a ¡Fairy Tail!**

Ese día me prometí que un día regresaría y me uniría a Fairy tail, no sabía si fue por ella o porque fue algo que me pidió Igneel, pero sí sé que algún día volveré para quedarme.

Después de que ella se fuera decidí dar comienzo a mi aventura por Fiore, comencé a caminar a la salida para comenzar mi viaje, cuando llegue voltee para mirar donde se encontraba el gremio y sonreír

-¡VOLVERE DENTRO DE POCO FAIRY TAIL!-Grite con determinación, mi grito resonó por todo el bosque. Ahora sé porque quería que viniera, porque Magnolia es un lugar genial.

7 años después

-Enserio fue más fácil de lo pensado jajaja-es lo que decía una persona que estaba cubierto por una capucha mientras caminaba

-Creí que porque era algo valioso habría mucha seguridad-dijo otro que iba igual cubierto con una capucha como el otro

Ambos caminaba por el boque con una sonrisa en sus rostro que no s veía mucho por la capucha que los cubría, uno de ellos llevaba una estatua pequeña, que parecía hecha de metal pero era de un material más valiosa de lo que se ve a simple vista

-Oigan, es de mala educación tomar las cosas de los demás ¿No creen?-dijo una persona sentada sobre la rama de un árbol cubriendo su rostro y cuerpo con una capucha como las personas que tiene enfrente

-Vaya hay gente que en verdad tiene agallas o tal vez eres un idiota, para ponerte en nuestro camino-dijo con un tono de burla hacia el hombre sobre el árbol

-"No, en verdad solo estaba dando una caminata y los encontré"-dijo aquel sujeto sobre la rama con un tono sarcástico, cosa que les disgusto a los hombres que tiene enfrente

-Conque te gusta jugar ¿no?-preguntaba el sujeto con la estatua en mano

-Tal vez-respondió con indiferencia recostándose sobre la rama

-Te vez muy confiado frente a nosotros ¿no crees?-dijo en furia ante el sujeto de la rama-en verdad eres un idiota, si tanto quieres morir ven y pelea

En ese momento se sintió una ventisca de aire que movía la capucha de ambos sujetos en el suelo

-No, gracias-dijo una voz detrás de él

El sujeto al oír eso volteo para mirar de quien provenía, observando al sujeto que anteriormente estaba en la rama del árbol, solo que esta vez se lograba ver un mechón de pelo color Rosa debajo de la capucha con su mano cubierta de fuego, cerrando el puño para lanzar un golpe con dirección al rostro del sujeto que tiene delante, lanzando el golpe cual clavo su rostro en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter y una onda de viento pequeña.

Mientras tanto el otro sujeto cayó de espaldas sosteniéndose con sus brazos antes de que su espalda tocara el suelo, con una cara de miedo, sorpresa y terror.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-pregunto el sujeto en el suelo

El otro sujeto solo quito su puño del rostro del sujeto en el suelo, para posteriormente retirarse la capucha que llevaba encima dejando ver a un hombre de unos 17 años con el cabello de color rosa salmón, una gabardina negra con detalles de color rojo, una playera Roja, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, su pelo no era lo único llamativo sino también unos ojos similares a los de un reptil de color ¿Negro o jade?

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-dije con orgullo mi nombre, si ese soy yo Natsu Dragneel he buscado durante 7 años a Igneel y jamás he encontrado un solo indicio de él, durante 4 años lo busque por todo Fiore y los últimos 3 años estuve trabajando como mago solitario

-Tú eres el famoso Salamander, el mago que no está afiliado a ningún gremio-dijo el sujeto en el suelo frente a mí con cara de miedo

-Ooooh así aunque sea un mago solitario soy famoso-dije con una leve cara de sorpresa, claramente era sarcasmo lo que decía-Bueno solo vengo a terminar mi trabajo

Cubrí mi puño con llamas, para posteriormente darle un golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente, quitando mi puño me dirigí hacia la estatua que se encontraba en el suelo tomándola para posteriormente retirarme, no sin antes tomar la capucha que llevaba.

Minutos después

Me encontraba sentado en una mesa de un bar, esperando a mi contratista.

-¿Lograste recuperarlo?-me dijo un sujeto que estaba atrás de mi

-Fue sencillo recuperarlo, lo difícil es no dañarlo-le respondí con un tono de burla

-Espero y no tenga rasguños-me dijo con mucha seriedad

-Que serio, tranquilo está bien y i no confías en mi míralo por ti mismo- dije entregando lela estatua, al momento de tomarla la reviso morando cada parte cerciorándose de que no tenga ningún rasguño-ya que has visto que no tiene ningún rasguño ¿me podrías dar mi paga?

-Toma, gracias es algo muy importante para mí no por lo que cuesta si no por el valor sentimental-dijo mientras sonreía, como si se quitara un peso de encima y dándome un saco de Jewels

-Gracias, bien me reti…-no pude terminar de hablar por aquel sujeto me dijo algo

-¡Espera!-dijo haciendo que me vuelva a sentar

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Hay algo que debo decirte-me dijo dejándome con más curiosidad

-Pues dímelo-le dije

-Escuche un rumor de que en el Puerto de Hargeon, aparece un tipo que se hace llamar Salamander, espero y te sea de ayuda y sin más me retiro-dijo para posteriormente levantarse dirigiéndose a la salida

 **-Enserio, quien sería tan idiota como para usar mi nombre-** pensaba con algo de molestias

-Creo que darle una pequeña visita antes que manche mi nombre-dije levantándome retirándome del lugar.

Ahora tenía un nuevo rumbo hacia el Puerto de Fiore y aquí es donde comienza mi historia.

Soy Natsu Dragneel, un mago que trabaja solo y no está afiliado a ningún Gremio

-¡Natsuu! Te olvidaste de mí en el bosque- dijo un gato que ¿habla y vuela?

-Lo siento Happy, me centre tanto en la misión que me olvide de ti !Perdona mi idiotez!-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado por olvidar a mi fiel compañero, bueno después de todo no estoy solo como todos creen

-Está bien siempre y cuando me des pescado-dijo mientras babeaba por pensar en pescados

-Sí, pero tú también trata de seguir mi ritmo ¿vale?-le dije a Happy que seguía con sus pensamientos sobre pescado, aunque si me hizo caso

-Aye sir-respondió a lo que le dijo

-A cierto, nuestra próxima parada es el Puerto de Hargeon- dige, para comenzar a caminar con destino al Puerto de Hargeon

 **Espero y les haya gustado el prólogo y ahora resolveré dudas**

 **1.-Natsu en mi historia no tendrá su personalidad de un crio de 10 años, si no que con el tiempo su personalidad ira cambiando, al igual que los demás personajes, por ejemplo Natsu dejara de hacer cosas sin antes pensar, como atacar sin un plan**

 **2.-Por qué esta Happy con Natsu, eso se responderá en un futuro con un capítulo especial**

 **Creo que esa serían las únicas dudas, si tienen alguna díganmelo por las reviews.**

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado del prólogo, sé que es corto peo tratare de hacer que los capitulo sean de más de 5k palabras.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. 1- Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 1**

 **Si, si soy consciente de que no cumplí la promesa de subirlo la semana anterior(actualmente ya paso mas que eso xD) el capítulo 1 de mi historia, pero no me he sentido un poco bien sobre todo porque estoy pasando una situación delicada no la dire porque es personal (aunque me valesi es personal o no jajajaja), pero la verdad es que mi Ordenador sufrió algo extraño que me vi obligado a formatearla y lo peor de todo que olvide subirlo a la Nube y crear una nueva copia de seguridad y eso hizo que me retrasara.**

 **Pero dejando lo anterior de lado vamos a lo que interesa.**

 **Vamos al capítulo ya. :V**

 **Afueras de Hargeon**

Se podía observar a un encapuchado con un gato azul con alas a su lado caminando con dirección a Hargeon.

-Oí Natsu-hablo el pequeño gato azul volador al encapuchado que solo lo miro de reojo

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el encauchado con un tono serio.

-Tú una vez me hablaste de que algún día te unirías a Fairy Tail ¿no?- dijo el Gato con algo de curiosidad.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Natsu con duda por lo que le dijo el Gato.

-¿Por qué no te has unido aun? Eres muy fuerte y reconocido por Fiore, eso sería suficiente para poder unirte a cualquier Gremio-Pregunto el gato con mucha o demasiada curiosidad.

Eso sería una pregunta que todos se harían si supieran que él quiere pertenecer a Fairy Tail, tal como dijo el gato él es Fuerte y reconocido, eso sería suficiente para pertenecer a cualquier Gremio.

-Te lo he dicho antes, lo hare después de encontrar a Igneel y además no creo que necesites fama y poder para unirte a un gremio-respondió el pelirosa al gato.

-Si lose, pero tengo otra duda-dijo el gato.

-Y ¿Cuál es?-pregunto el pelirosa con temor por lo que le preguntaría el gato.

-¿Por qué no tengo una mama?-pregunto el gato…

-¡¿HE?!-exclamo el pelirosa con una cara de sorpresa por esa pregunta.

-Es que si tú eres mi papa ¿Quién sería mi mama?-decía el gato mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa la cual era graciosa por su tamaño y además de que es un gato.

-Oí jamás he dicho que soy tu padre- dijo el pelirosa sorprendido por la forma en la que el gato veía al pelirosa.

-Si jamás lo has dicho, pero me cuidaste y criaste desde que nací, en pocas palabras hiciste lo mismo que Igneel hizo contigo, así que eso te vuelve mi padre ¿No Natsu?- dijo el gato como si de algo muy obvio se tratase.

-Bueno eso es cierto pero… ha maldiciendo un gato me ha ganado en una pequeña discusión-dijo el pelirosa con resignación por ser derrotado muy fácil.

-Entonces eso quiere decir ¿que en verdad eres mi padre adoptivo?-pregunto el gato de nuevo.

-Pues después de todo al final siempre lo he sido ¿No?-respondió el pelirosa ante la pregunta del gato mientras sonreía.

-¡Aye! ¿Y cuándo tendré una mama?- pregunto Happy de nuevo.

-Happy ¿porque te importa tanto tener mama?-pregunto el pelirosa con mucha curiosidad por la necesidad de tener una madre.

-En todos los viajes que hemos hecho siempre he visto a los hijos ser felices mucho con una mama-dijo Happy con un tono de Interés por poder tener la experiencia de tener una mama.

-Ya veo con que era eso, pero también debes saber que no todos tienen la oportunidad de tener una mama-dijo Natsu intentando evitar hacer una estupidez.

-O es que acaso no te ves capaz de tener novia Ptf-dijo Happy intentando no reír .

Pow

-Maldito gato pensé que estabas hablando enserio-dijo Natsu después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Happy.

-Eres muy malo Natsu-Dijo Happy mientras lloraba cómicamente-Pero lo de querer tener mama si me interesa.

\- ¿Enserio?-pregunto Natsu con desconfianza a Happy.

-¡Aye!-respondió Happy con emoción como si jamás lo hayan golpeado.

-Te hare una promesa si dejas el pescado por un mes, buscare una novia ¿Vale?-dijo Natsu a Happy.

-Prácticamente me estás diciendo ¿No?-dijo Happy con una mirada de resignación por lo astuto que es su padre adoptivo.

-Que bien que entiendas-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa triunfante por su grandiosa Idea según su perspectiva.

Después de esa pequeña plática sobre un tema trivial para Natsu mientras que para Happy uno de suma importancia, después de eso nadie volvió hablar como cada vez que viajaban, pero al estar cerca de Hargeon…

-Oí Natsu Te propongo una apuesta-dijo de forma retadora Happy mientras miraba a Natsu.

-y ¿cuál es?- pregunto a Happy por el repentino cambio de actitud de tu compañero.

-Si te llegas a enamorarte de alguien antes de que pase un año, me compraras pescado durante un año pescado-dijo Happy con un semblante serio.

-Huh, Suena interesante, pero y si yo llego a ganar despídete del pescado durante un año-dijo Natsu esperando ver una reacción graciosa pero lo que vio fue lo contrario.

-Está bien-dijo Happy sin quitar ese semblante serio.

-Hmp eres aburrido a veces, solo camina que estamos cerca-dijo Natsu con fastidio porque su plan no funciono.

 **-Casi caigo en esa trampa, eres muy malo Natsu-** penso Happy a punto de llorar por el castigo que recibirá si Natsu no se enamora antes de un año.

 **Ciudad de Hargeon**

-Enserio solo me descontó tan solo me descontó 1,000 jewels-decía una rubia con una falda azul que estas por encima de la rodilla, blusa color blanca con bordes de color azul, un cinturón café y un llavero con varías llaves unas de color plateado y tras doradas y unas botas negras que llegan cerca de las rodillas-Mi atractivo solo vale eso.

De pronto se oyen muchos gritos de mujeres y la rubia mira con curiosidad esperando saber el motivo de los gritos.

-¡ES SALAMANDER!-gritaba un chica corriendo hacia una aglomeración de varias mujeres.

-¡SALAMANDER ESTA AQUÍ!-gritaba otra realizando la misma acción que las otras chicas.

-¡Salamander el mago capaz de controla el fuego!-decía la rubia sorprendida la aglomeración de mujeres-¡El enserio está aquí! ¿Sera guapo…?

La rubia se acercó para mirar cómo era "Salamander" logrando mirar a un Hombre con una camisa blanca con bordes rojo, pantalón rojo, con una capa azul y borde amarillo con un símbolo de color morado claro, pelo color azul marino y un tatuaje encima de la ceja derecha.

-Sí, soy yo-decía "Salamander" intentando calmar a la multitud de mujeres que lo rodeaban-Por favor, déjenme pasar.

 **-¡Ese es Salamander! ¿Por qué de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido?-** pensaba la rubia colocando sus manos en su pecho mientras se veía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

De pronto "Salamander" voltea y miro a Lucy la cual al mirarlo sufre un cambio muy notorio.

 **-¿Sera por qué es un mago famoso? ¿Por eso mi corazón late tan fuerte?-** pensaba Lucy en un estado casi similar al que tenía antes solo que ejercía más presión a su pecho y su sonrojo era más notorio **-Sera que acaso…**

-Oye tu eres ese tal "Salamander"-decía un encapuchado que recién había llegado mirando al tal "Salamander".

-Vaya en sería soy muy popular-decía "Salamander" con una sonrisa en su rostro muy egocéntrica-Acaso buscas mi autógrafo.

-No me interesa ese estúpido autogr…-decía el encapuchado peo no pudo terminar ya que esquivo un golpe de una de las chicas que estaba hay.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarle así Salamander-decía la chica que lo ataco.

-Que irrespetuoso eres-decía otra chica intentando golpear a el encapuchado el cual esquivaba, cabe destacar que no solo fueron 2 sino que fueron casi todas las presentes hay, las cuales eran esquivadas con facilidad por parte del encapuchado.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Lucy logro volver a su estado normal dejando atrás la actitud de colegiala enamorada. Lucy solo miraba sería a "Salamander" por lo que anteriormente le sucedió.

-Vamos, vamos no sean tan crueles-Decía "Salamander" tratando de calmar a sus supuestas "Fans"-Tal vez solo este emocionado que no sabe que decir.

-¡A que bondadoso es Salamander!-decía una chica.

-Sí, claro-decía el encapuchado con una Gota en su sien mirando la escena, para recibir miradas asesinas acompañadas de ataques de algunas chicas las cuales esquivaba.

 **-¿Soy tan famoso para que defiendan mi nombre así?-** se preguntaba mentalmente el encapuchado por las acciones de las chicas.

-Tranquilas no pasa nada-Decía "Salamander" mientras escribía algo en un pequeño cuadro para después extendérselo-Toma mi autógrafo.

-No lo quiero, yo vin…-no pudo terminar otra vez porque eta vez fue golpeado por una chica que lo atrapo con la guardia baja para recibir una paliza de parte de varias chicas.

-Que irrespetuoso-dijo la chica que lo golpeo.

-¡Bueno, lo siento chicas pero me tengo que retirar!-decía "Salamander" para empezar a envolverse en fuego.

-¡Tan rápido!-decían varias chicas con un poco de tristeza.

-¡Tranquilas, nos vemos hoy en la noche en mi fiesta, que será en mi barco!-dijo "Salamander" a las chicas para irse volando con el fuego, las chicas se retiraron después de eso dejando a el encapuchado mirando el cielo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablo les pasa a todas ellas?-se preguntaba el encapuchado por lo que le sucedió-¿Rayos se me escapo por la culpa de todas ellas.

-¡Natsuuuu!-exclamaba un pequeño gato azul volando hacia el encapuchado

-Otra vez te deje atrás Happy, ¡Lo siento!-Dijo Natsu arrepentido por volver a olvidar a su hijo adoptivo.

-No pasa nada, solo cómprame pescado-Dijo Happy con tranquilidad.

-¿Oye estas bien?-pregunto Lucy mirando a Natsu en el suelo.

-¿He? Sí, estoy bien-dijo Natsu confuso por la repentina aparición de la Rubia.

-Que bien, solo quería agradecerte, por eso que tal si te invito a comer algo-Dijo la rubia dejando en shock a Natsu por la rara proposición de la chica, ya que sin ningún motivo lo invitaba a comer.

 **Algunos minutos después**

 **-Maldición Happy tu debilidad por el pescado es algo grave, al final termine accediendo a venir a comer-** pensaba Natsu maldiciendo a su hijo por su ingenuidad.

-Entonces se llaman Natsu y Happy ¿Verdad?-dijo/pregunto Lucy a Natsu y Happy.

-Así es-dijo/respondió Natsu a la rubia.

-¿Y qué hacen en Hargeon?-Pregunto la rubia al pelirosa.

-Venimos a arreglar unos asunto con es tal "Salamander-respondió el pelirosa a la rubia.

-Bueno en verdad tú eras el único que iba arregla asuntos-dijo Happy con un pescado en sus pequeños brazos.

-Y así se supone que eres mi hijo adoptivo-dijo Natsu mirando a Happy que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿No crees que es muy extraño que tú seas su padre?-pregunto Lucy con una gota en su sien.

-No me parece raro, si el padre adoptivo de Natsu es un dragon-respondió Happy restándole importancia a lo dicho.

.Eso no tiene nada de sentido sabes-Dijo Lucy con su rostro pálida por lo dicho.

-Eso por ahora no importa, para empezar ¿porque me agradecesiste desde un principio?-pregunto el pelirosa a la rubia con duda por lo antes sucedido.

-Bueno, gracias al alboroto que causaste pude salir del hechizo que tiene Salamander, veras él tiene un hechizo que hace que se sientan atraídas las personas a quien él quiera. Lo que aún me deja en duda es ¿porque alguien tan conocido como el usa un hechizo así?-decía Lucy analizando todo lo sucedido con "Salamander".

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de el hechizo?-pregunto curioso el pelirosa por lo antes dicho.

-Bueno puede que no lo parezca pero soy una maga, claro que aún no pertenezco a un gremio, veras los gremios es donde se reúnen los magos….-decía la rubia.

 **-En serio esto es normal en los magos actuales-** pensaba el pelirosa viendo como Lucy cambiaba su actitud a la de una fangirl.

-En los gremio puedes pedir trabajos que dependiendo de la dificultad el pago será mayor, también puedes recopilar información y no eres un mago real a menos que pertenezcas a uno-decía Lucy con una actitud de fangirl-Y además hay tantos gremios en todo Fiore y es muy difícil entras a uno, pero hay uno en especial al que quiero unirme es el mejor gremio, pero creo que debe ser dificilísimo entrar aunque están un poco locos jejeje, lo siento tal vez y te esté confundiendo con todo lo que te digo.

 **-Es muy extraña jajaja-** penaba Natsu mirando con muchas gotas en su sien por la actitud de la chica, mientras ella le sonreía.

-Se guuustan-decía Happy mirando a los 2.

-Jamás te entenderé Happy-dijo Natsu resignado a que sea normal.

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy por lo dicho por parte de su padre.

-No te sientas orgullosos de eso-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa fingida por la actitud de Happy-Bueno me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos!

Después de lo dicho por la chica se fue sin más, claro sin olvidar pagar la comida.

 **Minutos después con Lucy**

-Jajajajaja Fairy Tail sigue haciendo destrozos, enserio ellos no saben contenerse, como siempre ellos causando problemas-decía Lucy mirando una revista mientras se reía por la noticias sobre Fairy Tail-Ho una sesión de fotos de Mirajane, es una imagen publicitaria de Faiiry tail, pero me pregunto cómo se unirá uno a Fairy Tail ¿Sera por medio de un entrevista?

-¡Te he estado buscando!-exclamo una persona saliendo de los arbustos.

-¡Kyaaa!-grito Lucy asustada por la repentina aparición del sujeto que resulto no ser ni más ni menos que…-¿Qué es lo que buscas Salamander?

-Solo te buscaba a ti, me llamaste la atención desde que te vi-dijo "Salamander"-Además se necesita una chica linda para la fiesta de esta noche ¿No?

-No caeré en tu truco de nuevo, sé que usas una magia que atrae a cualquier persona que quieras y el truco para que no cagas en esa magia es estar consiente de ella, si en el estas -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa burlona por que el truco "Salamander" fallo.

-Sabía que eras una maga me di cuenta desde que te vi-dijo "Salamander "mirando a la rubia. Eso no importa me sentiría muy honrado de que asistieras a mi fiesta.

-Jamás iré a la fiesta de un tipo indeseable como tú-dijo la rubia.

-¿Indeseable? ¿Yo?-pregunto "Salamander" con duda.

-Me refiero a la magia que estas usando para atraer a las chicas-respondió Lucy fastidiada por la actitud de "Salamander".

-Vamos, solo intento parecer una celebridad durante todo el tiempo que dure la fiesta-dijo "Salamander" intentando no darle importancia a la magia que usa.

-¡Y eso a mí que me importa!-dijo la rubia harta de "Salamander" mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¡Espéra!-exclamo "Salamnder" intentando detener el paso a la Rubia-Escuche que te querías unir a Fairy Tail.

Lucy al escuchar eso detuvo el paso para voltear y mirara a "Salamander".

-Sí y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Lucy con una cara de enojo por lo molesto que era "Salamander".

-Pues básicamente yo conozco al maestro de ese gremio-dijo "Salamander" tomando con su mano su barbilla esperando ver la reacción de Lucy, la cual fue la que espero ya que le salieron estrellas en sus ojos al pensar a lo que l se refería con lo antes dicho.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras a unirme a Fairy Tail?-pregunto Lucy con la esperanza de poder unirse a Fairy Tail.

-Eso dependerá de lo que elijas ¿Entonces si me acompañaras a mi fiesta?-pregunto "Salamander" sabiendo ya que es lo que ella escogería.

-Claro que lo acompañare Salamander-respondio Lucy con felicidad o por acompañar a "Salamander", si no que podría tener la oportunidad de unirse al gremio en el que a soñado estar, Fairy Tail-¡Esa fiesta será muy divertida!

-¡Bueno nos vemos en la noche!-dijo "Salamander" retirándose del lugar dejando a una Lucy cierto, por favpr no le cuentes a nadie del encantamiento

-Ok, Valee-dijo Lucy ante lo ants dicho por "Salamander" **-Que idiota, podre unirme por fin a Fairy Tail y lo único que tengo que hacer es actuar lindo con el jejejeje**

 **Con Natsu**

Se encontraba caminando por la Ciudad buscando indicios de donde podría encontrar en ese preciso momento a "Salamander" pero sin obtener resultado alguno, con cada segundo que pasaba el empezaba a hartarse hasta el punto de querer destruir toda la ciudad solo para poder encontrarlo.

-Natsu creo que es mejor dejar de buscarlo y esperar a la noche para infiltrarnos en la fiesta-dijo Happy mirando a Natsu arto de caminar por toda la ciudad.

-¿Lo haces para molestarme o es que estas cansado?-pregunto Natsu molesto no solo por la actitud de su hijo adoptivo, sino porque tenía una pequeña parte de la razón.

-¡Ambas!-respondió con tranquilidad Happy aunque con un pequeño tono de felicidad ya que logro su cometido.

-Ya me lo suponía, sabes que no me llevo con los transportes y la fiesta será en un barco-dijo Natsu arto de tener siempre una discusión por algo sin sentido como eso.

-¡Aye!-exclamo el gato azul con felicidad por ver la reacción que tuvo su padre adoptivo.

-Rayos trato de evitar llamar la atención y tengo que verme obligado a tener que llamarla.

Después de decir eso decidió continuar con su búsqueda y así pasó el tiempo de nuestros protagonistas.

 **Noche**

-¡Mierda!-exclamó el pelirosa mirando hacia el mar.

-Tranquilo Natsu, tal vez hayamos desperdiciado mucho el tiempo buscándolo, pero ve el lado positivo.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Natsu sabiendo lo que respondería.

-No lose creí que tú lo sabrías-respondió con una felicidad increíble.

-Sabía que dirías algo así-respondió sin tomarle importancia a lo dicho.

-No es divertido si no te molestas-dijo Happy con un aura depresiva alrededor de él.

-Jamás sabré que tienes en la cabeza-dijo Natsu ante la actitud de su hijo adoptivo y compañero.

-¡Guau! Entonces hay es la fiesta de Salamander-dijo una chica mirando un barco navegando a través del mar

-¡Como me hubiese gustado estar ahí!-exclamó otra chica al lado de la anterior

-Por lo que he oído el conoce a Maestro de diversos gremios incluyendo Fairy Tail-dijo la otra con un tono de Fangirl

 **-Tan mentiroso es ese tipo, no solo roba mi apodo e identidad sino que también se atreve a crear rumores míos que no tiene sentido-** pensaba Natsu después de oír todo lo dicho por la chica

 **En la Fiesta**

-¿Asique te llamas Lucy?-pregunto "Salamander" A Lucy que vestía un vestido rojo-Es un lindo nombre

-Gracias, pero ¿no deberías estar atendiendo a los invitados?-pregunto Lucy con esperanza de quedarse sola

-No te preocupes, prefiero estar bebiendo aquí contigo-dijo "Salamander" mientras gotas de vino comenzaban a levitar, por la magia de "Salamander"-Abre tu hermosa boca y así la gotas de vino podrán deslizarse en su interior

 **-Qué cosas extraña dice este tipo-** pensaba Lucy ante lo dicho por "Salamander", mientras comenzaba a abrir la boca viendo como las gotas de vino se acercaban e intentando no escapar del sitio por lo extraño que era "Salamander" **-¡Debo resistir un poco más!**

En eso se las gotas de vino cayeron a cusa de un rápido movimiento de parte de Lucy

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Lucy con un semblante serio en su rostro-Lleva somníferos ¿verdad?

-Oh ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto "Salamander" con interés

-Sabes me encantaría formar parte de Fairy Tail, pero no por ello significa que me volveré tu sumisa-dijo Lucy in quitar ese mirada sería

-Eres una chica mala, hubiese sido preferible quedarte dormida y evitarnos esto-dijo "Salamander" con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Así se hace Salamander-dijo un hombre robusto apareciendo de repente detrás de Lucy

-¡¿Pero qué..?!-no termino ya que sintió como era sostenida por el brazo de aquel tipo

-Nunca habíamos tenido una chica tan linda-dijo otro tipo al lado del anterior mencionado

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!-pregunto Lucy ante la situación que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento

-¡Bienvenida a nuestro barco de esclavos! Asi que guarda silencio y compórtate hasta que lleguemos a Bosco-dijo "Salamander" con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡¿Bosco?! ¿Y qué paso con Fairy Tail?-pregunto Lucy con asombro por las palabras antes dichas de parte de "Salamander"

-Que acaso no escuchaste que este es un barco de esclavos. Las trajimos a toda desde el principio con ese motivo-dijo "Salamander" como si fuera la cosa más obvia-Asi que por favor tranquilízate

-Cuando las chicas caen bajo el hechizo de Salamander se vuelven fáciles de manipular-dijo unos de los tipos que se encontraban en el lugar

-Pero con esta chica no surtió efecto, por eso tuvimos que recurrir a esto-dijo otro de los tipos

 **-¡No puede ser…! ¿Cómo puede…?-** pensaba Lucy ante la situación que estaba viviendo **-¿Cómo puede haber gente así?**

-Llaves de espíritus celestiales ¿He…? Ya veo eres una maga de espíritus celestiales-dijo "Salamander" con una llavero con varias llaves

-¿Espíritus celestiales…? ¿Qué es eso? Nosotros en verdad no sabemos nada de magia-dijo uno de los tipos que sostenía a Lucy

-Bueno, tampoco le hace falta-dijo "Salamander" ante lo antes dicho-Muy pocos usan esta magia. A mí no me sirven

 **-¡¿Así es el famoso Salamander?!-** pensaba Lucy pero antes de continuar el barco se movió de una manera brusca **-¡¿Que rayos sucede?!**

 **-** Natsu ¿por qué no solo lo impulsaste con tu magia hacia el puerto?-preguntaba Happy con unas alas en su espalda mientras sostenía a Natsu en sus brazos

-No confió en que se quedara quieto el barco aun después de que este sobre tierra-respondió Natsu intentando ocultar su temor al barco o los ¿vehiculos?

-Tanto miedo te da subir a un transporte-dijo Happy con una gota en su sien

-Mejor cállate Haappy-dijo Natsu molesto por lo dicho por Happy

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy ¿Feliz?

-Te pones Feliz por lo que sea ¡Karyuu no Hokou!-exclamo Natsu lanzando una gran llamara de su boca hacia el mar creando una ola que movió el barco con dirección al puerto

 **En el Barco**

-¡¿Que mierda está sucediendo?!-exclamo/pregunto Lucy asustada por el repentino movimiento brusco del barco

-¡Nadie nos dijo que habría olas!-exclamo uno de los tipos que se encontraban en el barco

-Creo que te excediste Natsu, también destruirá gran parte del puerto-dijo Happy mirando la escena que estaba sucediendo

-Es difícil medir la fuerza con la que ira la ola sabes-dijo Natsu intentando ocultar su fallo-solo ve al puerto y acabemos con esto de una vez

-¿Cuántos crees que mueran?-pregunto Happy en tono de burla

-Callate maldito gato-dijo Natsu furioso por la actitud de Happy

 **En el puerto**

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntaba Lucy un poco adolorida por el impacto que acababa de suceder-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta el puerto?

-¡Rayos! ¿Quién se habrá atrevido a arruinar mis planes?-dijo furioso "Salamander"

 **-Eso significa que me salve ¡Espera y mis llaves!-** pensaba Lucy preocupada por la pérdida de sus llaves

-¿Buscas esto?-dijo un sujeto detrás de Lucy extendiendo su mano con unas llaves

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lucy sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Natsu

-Te he preguntado ¿Qué si buscas esto?-volvió a preguntar Natsu

-He ¿Dónde las encontraste?-pregunto Lucy con intriga

-Las encontramos de camino hacia aquí-dijo Happy apareciendo a un lado de Natsu

-Happy ¿Qué hacen los 2 aquí?-pregunto Lucy sorprendida por la aparición de los 2

-Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije, estamos aquí porque tengo asuntos con el-respondió a la pregunta de Lucy mientras señalaba a "Salamander" que se encontraba enfrente de ellos con varias personas

-¿Y cuál es ese asunto?-pregunto Lucy con interés

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo Natsu serio mirando a "Salamander"-Es mejor que te vayas las cosas se pondrán muy feas jejeje

-OH, pero mira quien está aquí, viene por el autógrafo jejeje-dijo "Salamander" mirando Natsu de forma divertida

-Ya cierra la boca, o te dejare igual o peor que a tu barco-dijo Natsu mirando fijamente a "Salamander"

-Tienes agllas para retar al Gran Sa….-no pudo terminar ya que Natsu hablo

-Deja de mentir Bora, crees que no se de tu farsa-dijo Natsu divertido por la reacción que tuvo Bora

 **-¿Qué significa? Acaso ese tipo no era Salamander-** pensaba Lucy sorprendida por la repentina revelación

-¿Cómo sabe que no es Salamander Bora?-pregunto sorprendido uno de sus cómplices

-¡Idiota! ¡Solo te uso para sacar información!-exclamo furioso Bora

-¡Lo siento!-Grito asustado su cómplice

-¡Maldición! Ahora que sabes quién soy no te dejare salir vivo de aquí así que ¡Muere!-Grito Bora lanzando una llamarada a Natsu

-Patético-murmuro Natsu mientras su brazo derecho era cubierto por llamas

Antes de que el ataque impactara con Natsu el uso su brazo derecho cubierto de llamas para quemar el ataque

-¡Quemo el fuego!-exclamo muy sorprendido Bora

-No, lo que el quemo no fue el fuego si no la magia y si es capaz de hacer tal cosa…-decía Lucy sería mirando a Natsu aun con su brazo cubierto en llamas sonriendo-..Debes ser un ¡MONSTRUO!

-Ese era tu mejor ataque, no me hagas reír y así fingías ser yo-dijo Natsu divertido y sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo

-No me digas qu…-Decía Lucy para ser interrumpida por Happy

-Él es el verdadero ¡Salamander!-dijo Happy a Lucy que solo miraba con sorpresa a Natsu

-¿Entonces el asunto que tenía con ese tipo fue que fingía ser el?-pregunto Lucy a Happy

-¡Aye!-respondió Happy sin quitar esa sonrisa que nos deja en claro su nombre

-Muy bien terminare esto con un golpe-dijo Natsu sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Que hacemos Bora?-pregunto unos de sus cómplices con temor a su líder

-¡No me pregunten lo obvio! hay que huir acaso no viste que tan fuerte es-dijo Bora que intentaba huir pero…

-¿A dónde vas? Si tan solo estábamos empezando a jugar-dijo con burla Natsu que apareció enfrente de Bora

-¡Que Mie…!-Intento decir Bora pero recibió un golpe de Natsu en el estomago

-¡Karyuu no Tekken!-exclamo Natsu golpeando a Bora con su brazo en llamas, lanzándolo hasta una casa-Creo que con eso es suficiente ¡Vámonos Happy!

-¡AYE!-Dijo Happy sacando sus alas para ir directo donde Natsu

-¡Espera!-grito alguien detrás de ambos

-¿Qué quieres Lucy?-pregunto sin interés Natsu

-Eres Salamander ¿No?-dijo/pregunto Lucy seria mirando al pelirosa

-Pues eso creo o no Ha….-Decía Natsu pero fue interrumpido por Lucy

-¡No estoy aquí para tus juegos sabes!-dijo Lucy sin quitar su mirada sería

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Natsu dejando atrás su actitud divertida

-Necesitó tu ayuda Natsu-dijo Lucy ya un poco menos sería

-¿Para qué básicamente?-pregunto Natsu asustado por lo que diría

-¡Para….! ¡UNIRME A FAIRY TAIL!-exclamo con su actitud de fangirl mirando a Natsu

-¡Los sabía!-dijo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-Y si me nie…

-Y no puedes negarte, yo te conté todo de mí, mientras que tú me ocultaste quien eras-dijo Lucy un poco sería

 **-No me contaste todo de ti, solo una parte, aunque por otro lado solo te dije mi nombre y nada más-** pensaba Natsu mirando y escuchando todo lo que decía Lucy **-Y además me dolerán los oídos si no la callo**

 **-** ¡Está bien te ayudare!-dijo Natsu resignado

-¡Enserio!-dijo Lucy regresando a su actitud de fangirl

-Sí, pero ya cállate-dijo Natsu arto de su actitud un poco infantil

-¡Entendido Señor!-dijo Lucy sin quitar su actitud Fangirl

-No estoy tan viejo sabes-dijo Natsu por como lo llamo antes

-Es que eres fácil de molestar o ¿no Happy?-dijo/pregunto Lucy

-¡Aye!-respondió a la pregunta de Lucy alegre-Creo que Lucy y yo seremos grandes amigos

 **-Solo querías que tuviera Novia para que me moleste, ¡Maldito Gato!-** pensaba Natsu un poco enojado

-Antes de que me pregunte como te ayudare Lucy, te lo contare-dijo natsu parando su caminata

-¡Si y cual será tu método! ¿Acaso me recomendaras con el maestro o..?-se preguntaba Lucy por cuál sería su método

-Sencillo iremos con rumbo a Magnolia y hay… ¡Te obligare a ir a unirte a Fairy Tail!-dijo divertido Natsu

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-grito Lucy ante lo anterior dicho

-Camina rápido o ¿Quieres que te obligue también a hacer eso?-Dijo/pregunto Natsu con su mano en llamas amenazándola

-No, gracias-dijo Lucy deprimida imaginándose como la obligaría

 **-Natsu, creí que en verdad la ayudarías-** pensaba Happy con una Gota en su sien

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Sé que lo dije antes pero perdón por el retraso**

 **Antes que nada diré algunas aclaraciones:**

 **1.-Omitire lo sucesos del rescate de Macao y la misión que hacía Lucy con Natsu, ya que no ayudan o afectan en la trama de Lullaby**

 **2.-Lucy ya posee la llave de virgo desde este punto, al igual que Macao ya estará en Fairy Tail sin necesidad de ir a rescatarlo**

 **3.-El fuego de Natsu si puede quemar magia por si no lo sabían, en el manga se muestra como lo hace aunque en esa parte usa el poder de Igneel, pero se demuestra que si puede alcanzar tal nivel.**

 **4.-Sé que no se esperaban el método de cómo se uniría Lucy a Fairy Tail**

 **5.-Que Happy quiera una mama no es por interés, sino lo que él quiere es tener a alguien que lo ayude a molestar a Natsu y se aclara con el final, en donde Happy y Lucy molestaron a Natsu y por eso Happy opto en que Natsu debe tener una novia o desde su punto de vista una Mama, para que lo ayude a molestar a Natsu.**

 **6.-Siganme en mi Facebook Dark Factor donde publico información de cómo voy con mis historias**

 **Por cierto antes que nada vayan a seguirme Wattpad** : Dark Factor **donde saldra dentro de poco el prologo de mi light Novel**

 **Por cierto estoy trabajando en mi logo así que espérenlo**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo el cual no sé cuándo saldrá XD**

 **PD: Lo siento por que no llegara a las 5,000 me quede en 4,800 :V(Hablando solo de la historia)**


	3. Capitulo 2(Borrador)

**Capítulo 2: Lullaby, Hyouren**

 **Este capítulo es el borrador del verdadero donde habrá grades o masivos cambios y será casi tres veces más largo y mejor narrado, al igual que describiré mejor las escenarios, situaciones, personajes y peleas. Trataré de reescribir el prólogo y el capítulo 1 para que tengan la misma narrativa que tendrá el capítulo 2 oficial.**

 **Magnolia**

-Bien llegamos-Dijo el pélirosa mirando a la rubia que se veía cansada

-¿Porque tuvimos que caminar desde Hargeon? No era más fácil venir en tren-Dijo/pregunto la rubia ante la forma en la que se transportaron

-Porque a Natsu le dan mi…-Intento decir Happy pero el pelirosa le tapó la boca

-¿Qué quería decir Happy?-Pregunto Lucy con intriga y con duda del porqué de la reacción que tuvo Natsu

-Nada que te incumba Lucy-Dijo el pelirosa mirando amenazadoramente a la rubia-Así que no preguntes nada mas

-Ha…hai- respondió la rubia con miedo

-Bien hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, ahora ve y únete a Fairy Tail-dijo Natsu preparándose para retirarse dándose la vuelta pero antes de irse enciende su puño en llamas y mira de reojo a la rubia-Sin embargo si me entero de que no te has unido te hare sufrir

-Que cruel-Dijo Lucy muy asustada por la amenaza de Natsu- Además hay que ser muy estúpido para no tomar enserio tus amenazas

-Qué bien que entiendas rápido Lucy-Dijo Natsu antes de irse para posteriormente comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por Happy

-No crees que te excediste con la amenaza Natsu-dijo Happy

-No-dijo Natsu de forma fría mientras seguía caminando y sin mirar a Happy

-A veces eres cruel Natsu-dijo Happy resignado por la actitud de Natsu

-Camina, quiero ir a descansar cuanto antes sabes—dijo Natsu intentando apresurar su avance para poder ir a descansar

-Vale, pero que no descansáramos es tu culpa-dijo Happy mirando seriamente al pelirosa

-Solo quería deshacerme de ella lo antes posible-dijo el pelirosa defendiéndose de la acusación de Happy

-Si te querías deshacer de ella rápido no debío ser más sencillo usar el tren-dijo Happy con una sonrisa un tanto "sadica"

-…-mirando a Happy con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien solo pudo suspirar al ver cómo había adoptado una de las tantas actitudes que él tenía-¿Solo me querías ver sufrir "Gato idiota"?

-¡Hai!-respondió Happy ante tal acusación sin ocultar un poco se pequeño "sadismo" heredado de su "padre"

-Creo que no debí dejarte acompañar a misiones de asesinato-dijo Natsu un poco arrepentido por esa pequeña actitud de Happy

-Eres fácil de engañar Natsu-dijo Happy con un tono de burla

-¡Gato Idiota!-dijo Natsu enojado-Bueno vámonos no tengo ganas de discutir quiero descansar

 **Varios Días Después**

 **Estación Toshibana**

.AsI que aquí se encuentra esa flauta de mierda-dijo el pelirosa viendo el alboroto en aquella estación **-¿Happy ves algo raro?**

 **-Desde aquí arriba todo por fuera se ve tranquilo ¿Entraras?-** Dijo/pregunto Happy por medio de telepatía sobrevolando sobre la estación

 **-Tengo que comprobar que su información no es falsa-** respondió Natsu ante la pregunta de Happy a través de la telepatia

 **Flashback**

En medio del bosque en un bar alejado de Hargeon, dentro se puede ver a Natsu sentado frente a un encapuchado

-¿Y que tienes para mi hoy?-pregunto Natsu al encapuchado

-Directo al grano eh, sabes me juego la vida dándote información-dijo el encapuchado con un tono cansado

-Tu aceptaste ayudarme, aun sabiendo que si el consejo descubre que lo estas traicionando y te ira peor por que trabajas dentro jejejeje-dijo Natsu con un pequeño tono de burla

-Vamos, solo me llamaste para burlarte de mí-dijo un poco irritado el encapuchado-Tengo información acerca de un evento que involucrara a Lullaby

Ante el nombre dicho por el encapuchado, el pelirosa lo miro con más seriedad y al mismo tiempo el ambiente se tornó más serio entre ambos

-Nose que te traigas en contra de Zeref como para querer destruir todo lo que creo, aunque no es que me interesa, pero deberías confiar más en mí y decirme el motivo no-dijo el encapuchado en un tono serio pero a la vez irritado

-Quisiera decírtelo, pero aun así es muy pronto, cuando llegue el momento serás uno de los primero en saberlo ¿Estas bien con eso, no?-dijo/pregunto el pelirosa al encapuchado el cual solo suspiro ante lo dicho

-Bueno por lo menos eres honesto, bueno será mejor dejar este tema para otra ocasión. Eisenwald planea algo con la Lullaby, no sé con certeza que sea, así que será mejor que los vigiles e investigues lo que planean-dijo y ¿ordeno? El encauchado al pelirosa

-Que gran informante tengo, prácticamente me dices que haga tu trabajo-dijo Natsu con un poco de humor-Bueno, nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer gracias a ti

-No mueras, Natsu-dijo el encapuchado mientras se despedía con su mano del pelirosa que solo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho

 **Fin del flashback**

 **-Bueno, Happy vigila los alrededores y avísame si alguien escapa-** dijo telepáticamente Natsu a Happy

 **-¡Aye!-** dijo Happy

Tras lo dicho Natsu camino hacia la estación mirando el alboroto que había y como los guardias evitaban que entraran al lugar, Natsu opto por entrar de otro modo sin ser visto y evitar causar más alboroto del que ya hay

 **Dentro de la Estacion**

Se podría apreciar a un enorme grupo de personas pero el más destacable de ellos era el que se encontraba frente a todo al grupo, que al parecer era el líder. Su apariencia es de un hombre alto y delgado, ligeramente musculoso, con el pelo de color plateado con los mechones apuntando hacia arriba en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero que se cuelga hacia abajo del lado izquierdo en for de un penacho, sus ojos son oscuros, a la vez que están rodeados por líneas oscuras y cada una de ellas tiene un tatuaje simple debajo que consiste en una línea de punta baja hacia verticalmente, cruzados con dos más en horizontal. Su cuerpo cuenta con tatuajes similares pero mucho más grandes de color azul. Su vestimenta se le muestra con el torso desnudo dejando visible sus tatuajes y su parte inferior está cubierto de diferentes capas de ropa: Una falda larga y gastada por debajo de un tono morado oscuro, encima dos pedazos de tela cotos de color negro y encima de ella un pedazo de tela atado por delante de color blanco. Además tiene un pañuelo negro alrededor de su cuello, con bordes sus bordes colgando en la espalda, unas sandalias cafés y unos guantes negros adornados con una "X" con unas vendas alrededor de sus antebrazos.

Frente al grupo se encontraba tres personas una ellas era Lucy Heartfilia la cual portaba la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha, la chica a la cual Natsu obligo a unirse a Fairy Tail, el otro era un hombre pelinegro con el pelo de color negro puntiagudo, su vestimenta era una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones color café oscuro y unos zapatos café. La otra persona era una mujer con el pelo de color rojo y una figura similar o superior a la de Lucy, su vestimenta es de una armadura a medida que en el centro tiene una cruz de Heart Kreuz, también lleva una falda de color azul y unas botas de color negro y contaba con la misma marca que Lucy solo que de color azul y esta estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

La tensión entre ambos grupos era alta pero todo eso cambio cuando…

-Joder, si Eisenwald ya era una molestia "ahora que están aliados con Fairy Tail me será imposible"-dijo Natsu, la última parte la dijo con sarcasmo

Ante lo dicho por Natsu todos voltearon a verlo y aquella tensión se perdió.

-¿Natsu?-dijo Lucy mirando sorprendida al pelirosa

-En serio, tanto que me costó deshacerme de ti-dijo Natsu un poco irritado al volverse a encontrar con la rubia molesta desde su punto de vista

-¿Lo conoces? Lucy-pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia que asintió ante la pregunta

-No sé si sentirme honrado de que vengas a por mí o enfadado por tener a mas molestias-dijo el peliplata al pelirosa

-Porque no ambas-dijo el pelirosa con un tono de humor

-Tu, te llamas Natsu ¿no?-dijo la peliroja el pelirosa que solo asintió- Yo soy Erza Scarlet mago de Fairy Tail y ya que al parecer tenemos el mismo objetivo ¿Qué te parece si colaboramos?

-Erza ¿estas segura que podemos confiar en él? digo no sabemos más que su nombre-dijo el pelinegro a la peliroja

-Gray, aunque me duela admitirlo su ayuda es muy necesaria, venir hasta aquí hizo que consumiera mucho de mi poder mágico, además no podemos subestimas a Erigor-dijo Erza con un tono serio al ahora identificado como Gray

-Rayos, tal vez tengas razón pero aun así no pienso considerarlo mi aliado-dijo el pelinegro irritado por la situación

-Entonces eso significa que aceptas su ayuda ¿no?-dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual Gray asintió de mala gana- Y bien ¿Qué dices a mi propuesta Natsu?

-Me niego-dijo de forma directa y fría su respuesta

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelirosa irritada por la forma en la que respondió

-Lullaby es mi problema, no el suyo solo eso puedo decir-respondió Natsu a la peliroja que no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería con que era su problema

-No tengo tiempo para ver esta absurda discusión, me despido magos de Fairy Tail y Salamander-dijo Erigor mientras usaba su magia para salir de ahí y dejando sorprendidos a todos por lo dicho hacía Natsu **-Kageyama huye hacia mí si las cosas se ponen feas**

-¿Voló?-dijo la rubia sorprendida por lo que hizo

-Es solo magia de viento-respondió Gray sin tomarle importancia a ese hecho

-No tengo tiempo para juegos-dijo Natsu irritado por el hecho de que su objetivo allá escapado

-No creas que te dejaremos avanzar-dijo un tipo con el pelo de color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo asimilándolo a la forma de una "piña", su vestimenta es una playera café con una camisa de color blanco con los bordes verdes encima de la playera, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros

-Al parecer tendré que acabar primero con ustedes-dijo Natsu mirándolos con una irada más seria y fría de lo normal

 **-Natsu, Erigor está escapando, al parecer se dirige a la siguiente estación-** dijo Happy a Natsu por telepatía **-Y no solo eso un muro enorme de viento empezó a cubrir toda la estación**

-Acabemos esto rápido, ¡Karyu no Hokou!-Exclamo Natsu mientras expulsaba un enorme llamarada que destruyo medio edificio sin embargo-¡Tsch! Subestime tu barrera Erigor

La barrera que coloco Erigor logro soportar el enorme ataque de Natsu, mientras tanto los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron

-¡Que absurdo!-grito Gray por lo que acababa de ver

-Al parecer es el verdadero Salamander-dijo Erza un poco más calmada que Gray pero aun con sorpresa-Sin embargo lo más sorprendente es que la barrera de viento que coloco Erigor lo haya soportado

-Eso significa que sus planes jamás fueron acabar con la vida de este pueblo-dijo Lucy mirando aquella barrera

-Erza ¿qué haremos con esta barrera de viento?-pregunto el pelinegro a la peliroja la cual estaba pensando-No lose si un ataque de tal magnitud no fue capaz de acabar con esta barrera no se me ocurre ora manera más que hacer un camino por debajo de la tierra

-¡Tengo una man…!- dijo Lucy para parar de hablar y mirar de forma extraña como el pelirosa se acercaba al muro de viento

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-pregunto Gray mirando a Lucy para posteriormente mirar hacia donde veía, al igual que la peliroja quedando boquiabiertos a lo vieron

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Metsuryuu Ougi Hyouren: Kouri Teikoku-murmuro Natsu tocando el muro con su palma haciendo que en un instante el muro de viento fuera congelado y la vez se destruyera en pequeñísimos trozos de hielo generando una briza fría

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto con incredulidad el pelinegro mirando lo que acababa de hacer el pelirosa

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa?-pregunto con mucho asombro la rubia mirando al pelirosa

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-Pregunto Erza a Natsu el cual solo la miro

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes, tengo una caza pendiente-dijo Natsu que al instante salió corriendo con dirección a la siguiente estación **-Happy ven lo antes posible hacia mi**

 **-¿Iremos tras Erigor volando?-** pregunto Happy

- **Es la única manera de alcanzarlo por ah…-** respondió Natsu que no pudo terminar de hablar

 **-¿Sucede algo Natsu?-** pregunto Happy

 **-Se me escapo otro al parecer-** respondió Natsu sonriendo levemente con cinismo **-Tendré que encargarme de ambos**

Mientras tanto con los magos de Fairy Tail se puede como estaban subiendo a un vehículo mágico.

-Erza ¿qué haremos con Salamander?-pregunto Gray

-Nuestra prioridad ahora es Erigor y la Lullaby, Natsu es un problema menor, además no parece ser tan malo-respondió Erza mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-Confías mucho en el para ser la primera vez que se ven-dijo Lucy a la peliroja con un poco de humor

-No es que confié en él, es solo que no parece malo en verdad-dijo Erza ya un poco más sería-Y si llegara a ser malo solo debemos acabar con el

-¿Pero por qué deberíamos acabar con él?-pregunto Lucy con duda por lo último dicho

-Él es un mago oscuro al no tener afiliación a ningún gremio, eso lo hace más peligroso de lo piensas-dijo Gray mirando de forma sería a la rubia

-¿Pero por que la gente lo mira de buena manera?-volvió a preguntar la rubia un poco nerviosa ya que convivio con él un tiempo y no sabía nada de lo antes dicho

-Deja las preguntas para otro momento Lucy, ahora debemos detener a Erigor-dijo Erza de forma seria subiendo al vehículo mágico-Una vez lo alcancemos dependerá de ustedes detenerlo, mi poder mágico solo alcanzara hasta llegar a la siguiente estación

-Vale-respondió de forma neutra Gray

-No creo ser buena peleando, pero hare lo que pueda-dijo Lucy un tanto nerviosa

 **Con Erigor**

Erigor avanzaba a alta velocidad volando, pero de repente se detuvo para sonreír y comenzar a hablar

-Jamás creí que llegarías tan rápido-dijo Erigor con un tanto de humor

-Happy, no es tan lento como parece ¿cierto Happy?-dijo y pregunto el pelirosa

-Aye-respondió Happy con su tono alegre pero a la vez un poco serio

-Debiste entrenarlo muy bien para que fuera tan veloz-dijo Erigor mirando lo poco que se podía apreciar de Happy

-Fueron arduos años de entrenamiento para Happy-dijo Natsu ¿elogiándolo?

-Debieron serlo como para que alcanzara tal velocidad-dijo Erigor a Natsu

-Acabemos esto de una vez Shinigami-dijo Natsu mirando a Erigor con una seria mirada

-Que así sea Salamander-exclamo Erigor ¿emocionado

Erigor moviendo rápidamente la mano izquierda con el dedo índice y de en medio estirado delante de él, Erigor genero varias hojas de viento que iban dirigidas hacia Natsu

-Karyuu no hokou-lanzando un gran torrente de fuego hacia Erigor destruyo las hojas de viento y a la vez obligaba a Erigor a defenderse del ataque

Erigor levanto una mano hacia delante acumulando viento generando un muro que logro detener el ataque de Natsu, deshaciendo el muro con sorpresa miro hacia atrás al pelirosa el cual tenía una mano encendida en fuego, acumulando un poco de viento en su abdomen para generar una pequeña barrera que redujera el daño, recibiendo el golpe de lleno salió lanzado por la enorme fuerza del ataque, usando el viento para evitar chocar con el suelo levanto la vista al lugar donde se encontraba Natsu para no mirar nada, Erigor buscaba con la vista a Natsu mirando a todos lados sin lograr su cometido.

El ambiente se tornó caluroso de un momento a otro mirando hacia abajo pudo ver en las vías el reflejo de una luz roja encima de él, mirando hacia arriba pudo mira una enorme esfera de fuego que iba dirigida hacia él, Erigor frunció el ceño molesto por el enorme ataque que venía hacia él, viéndose obligado a realizar la misma técnica con la que lo encerró en la estación Toshibana para defenderse.

-¿Estas sufriendo?-pregunto el pelirosa divertido por lo que veía

-Maldita mosca, no te atrevas a burlarte de mí-exclamo Erigor molesto con el pelirosa

-No es mi culpa que seas tan débil-dijo el pelirosa con intenciones de seguir enfadando a Erigor

-No seas tan engreído-dijo furioso Erigor

Erigor realizando varios gestos con los dedos de su mano izquierda, para luego mover ss mano abierta hacia el objetivo. Generando un enorme tornado sobre Natsu el cual miraba con curiosidad la técnica que estaba usando, cuando el tornado se formó completamente comenzó a corta a todo el que toca o estuviera dentro del tornado.

-Por más fuerte que seas jamás podrás salir de este ataque, ahora sufre y muere para mi maldita mosca-exclamo Erigor con un tono de psicópata

El tiempo pasaba y no se oía ningún ruido aparte del que producía el tornado, Erigor quito su sonrisa y miro con seriedad su ataque.

 **-Tengo un mal presentimiento-** pensó Erigor con seriedad

\- ¡Metsuryuu Ougi Hyouren: Kouri Teikoku!-exclamo el pelirosa

Erigor miro con miedo y sorpresa lo que hizo el pelirosa, aquel ataque que creyo que cabaria con él, ahora eran solo pedazos de hielo

-Es imposible-dijo Erigor con suma sorpresa-Se supone que eres un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, es imposible que uses hielo

-Nada es imposible Shinigami-dijo Natsu saliendo de entre los pedazos de hielo que quedaron sobre las vías

-Esa fue Magia Dragon Slayer de hielo ¿Cómo puedes usarla?-pregunto Erigor más calmado

-Existe algo que llaman lacrimas de Dragon Slayer-dijo el pelirosa con calma

-Acaso fuiste capaz de implantarte una, solo por tener más poder-dijo Erigor con una sonrisa-No eres tan diferente a mí, anhelas el poder igual que yo

-Tal vez, sin embargo la razón por la que lo hice no fue solo por poder, la magia puede volver a alguien muy poderoso si llega a comprender el cómo funciona esta, sin embargo siempre tendrá algo que la limite, sin importar que tan fuerte seas siempre tendrás un límite que evitara que seas invencible-dijo el pelirosa con seriedad a Erigor-por ejemplo el agua puede contrarrestar muy bien al fuego, mientras que el fuego puede contrarrestar al viento.

-Crees que por tener magia de fuego eso significa que me podrás ganar ya que con ella contrarrestas mi magia-dijo Erigor con humor

-No, por más ventaja que tenga con mi magia, la magia de viento puede contrarrestar la magia de Fuego-dijo Natsu con cierto humor

-¿Y cuál sería esa manera?-pregunto con duda y intriga Erigor

-Solo debes evitar que el viento toque el fuego, sin embrago debes ser muy hábil en la magia de viento, pero aun así es algo tan simple que me sorprende que no lo sepas-dijo Natsu con un tono burlesco

-Tchs, deja de burlarte de mí-dijo furioso Erigor

-Dejemos las charlas para después, dame la Lullaby si no te matare-dijo Natsu en un tono sombrío y frio erizando la piel de Erigor pero no duro mucho ya que su mirada cambio a una de burla

-Enserio crees que aún tengo la Lullaby conmigo-dijo Erigor con humor

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Natsu irritado por lo dicho

-Kageyama se llevó la Lullaby hace mucho tiempo-dijo Erigor con mucha diversión

-Solo estuviste ganando tiempo Shinigami-dijo Natsu con Ira

-Bueno no es culpa que no te hayas dando cuen….-decía Erigor para detenerse repentinamente

Una ventisca de frio cubrió toda la zona, Erigor miro con curiosidad el lugar de donde venía la ventisca mirando con temor lo que veía, el pelirosa expulsaba un poder mágico abrumador generando inconscientemente aquella brisa, de un momento a otro el frio se comenzaba a acumular en dirección a Natsu.

-¡Hiryu no Hokou!-exclamo el pelirosa

Un enorme torrente de ventisca fría fue lanzado en dirección a Erigor el cual intento protegerse con el viento, sin embargo el viento fue congelado al ser tocado por aquella ventisca, para posteriormente darle de lleno. Tras impactar el ataque una brisa de vapor cubrió la zona impidiendo ver algo dentro de ella.

Cuando el vapor se disipo se podía ver a Erigor con algunas heridas e inconsciente.

-La magia Dragon Slayer de Hielo no consiste en controlar el hielo, su verdadero funcionamiento es el congelarlo ¡TODO!-dijo/exclamo el pelirosa a un Erigor inconsciente-Trata de recordarlo la próxima vez que no veamos, esta vez te dejare vi…

-¡Natsu!-exclamo Happy

 **-Mierda, no estoy acostumbrado a usar Magia de Dragon Slayer de Hielo, además de usar 2 veces Kouri Teikoku me dejo agotado-** pensó Natsu antes de caer inconsciente por el enorme consumo de magia

Pero antes de chocar contra el suelo fue sotenido por Happy que lo recostó en el suelo, para míralo con burla

-El poderoso Natsu ha caído inconsciente que vergüenza-dijo Happy con burla hacia Natsu el cual no tuvo reacción alguna por estar inconsciente-sin embargo es la primera vez que te veo usar la Magia de Dragon Slayer de Hielo en una pelea ¿Por qué tanta prisa en ir a por la Lullaby?

Mirando Happy a Natsu con seriedad a la vez que se ponía a pensar el porqué de tanto interés en la lullaby o en ¿Zeref?

 **Dejo hasta aquí el capítulo ya que quiero dejar el final del arco de Lullaby para el capítulo verdadero. Aclarare el porqué de mi inactividad de una forma simple… Tuve muchos problemas durante este tiempo así de simple.**

 **Aclare cosas del capítulo en el verdadero, Adiós y nos vemos en el capitulo verdadero**


End file.
